epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 69/@comment-73.212.8.91-20161220224408/@comment-25263388-20161221071415
Doom should have been in, it is THE early FPS and THE PC game. Tekken wasn't in because all of these games were supposedly in for a reason and there were already two much more prominent fighting series. Pong vs Breakout - Pong is the first publicly available video game, Breakout is because ?????? Space Invaders - some people think this is actually the first game its such a famous classic game Asteroids - a similarly ubiquitous classic game (I would've gone with Galaga personally) Pac-Man - the first (popular) video game hero, ever, and super iconic Donkey Kong - the start of Nintendo, probably one of the most influential video game villains of all time Pitfall - the start of adventure games, and just generally a ye franchise Bomberman - i forget, apparently it started a certain genre or something Tetris - incredibly iconic early video game, first video game in space Mario Bros - literally all of video games Link - One of the most famous non-adapted video game franchises is Legend of Zelda. Hack and slash. Mega Man - Capcom. All-around iconic. Shooting games I think? Samus - female character, was in smash bros Ryu - started fighting games and one of the most iconic video game characters, ye Scrooge McDuck - THE representative of games based on not-games Captain Falcon - F-Zero represents racing games, also partially represents SSB Sonic - honestly, doesn't really represent anything besides SEGA, but also very iconic Kirby - i don't know but i love kirby so fuck you Sub-Zero - ESRB rating system, a complete lack of understanding of what people actually care about from Mortal Kombat (aka Scorpion and Shao Kahn) Fox McCloud - flying shooting things genre (i forget what its called but hes supposed to be the icon of the franchise) Ness - RPGs (mediocre choice) Crono - RPGs (poor choice) Crash - 3D platforming, was a playstation icon Lara Croft - Action-Adventure, also female, and very iconic Cloud - RPGs (valid choice), iconic Banjo and Kazooie - two-player co-op thingies (personally, I didn't really feel it) Spyro - playstation icon Solid Snake - invented the stealth genre (IN THE FUCKING EIGHTIES LIKE FUCK NOT THE FUCKING END OF 90S HE SHOULD BE RIGHT AFTER LINK), super iconic Pyramid Head - horror game villains Gold - because fucking Pokemon and also he felt Ash didn't fit, Pikachu was also more famous because of non-video game material, and that Red was too similar to Ash Sims - sim game Master Chief - X-Box, sci-fi FPS Arthas - MMOs Sora - crossovers between games and not-games Joe - ????????????? Freeman - PC gaming, Valve Kratos - hack and slash, modern playstation Wander - ??????????? (I still have almost no idea what a Shadow of the Colossus is) Amaterasu - something about modern capcom or something, i forget, it was explained well before Roblox - Sandbox games Desmond - Ubisoft, the Assassin's Creed franchise being very well known Niko - GTA, didn't want to use any single one of the GTA V trio or the whole trio plus Justin loves GTA IV iirc Cole - choice-oriented gaming, modern playstation! Red Bird - mobile games Ethan Mars - choice-oriented gaming, modern playstation! Mason - fucking CoD, debatably the most iconic FPS franchise ever, certainly the most iconic "realistic" style Steve - PC gaming Traveler - PC gaming Joel and Ellie - zombie games Shovel Knight - PC gaming Sole Survivor - bias Geralt - Witcher 3 won goty awards seriously where were Doom, Skyrim and appropriate reps for GTA (either a GTA V or CJ, cuz SA started the mainstreamity of GTA), Pokemon (Red, Mewtwo, Pikachu or Charizard IMO) and Mortal Kombat (Scorpion or Shao Kahn, man)